1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an image processing apparatus and an imaging device that perform image analysis on contents such as images, a processing method to be implemented in the image processing apparatus and imaging device, and a program causing a computer to implement the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices that image subjects such as persons so as to record contents such as images or motion pictures, and that include a digital still camera and a digital video camera have prevailed. Numerous retrieving technologies for sorting the thus recorded contents and numerous displaying technologies for assisting in browsing have been proposed.
For example, a contents management apparatus that uses pieces of positional information on positions, at which contents are recorded, to classify the multiple contents into multiple groups, and displays the contents on the basis of the results of classification has been proposed. For example, a proposal has been made of a contents management apparatus that produces binary-tree structure data, which has contents associated with leaves of a binary tree, on the basis of the pieces of positional information on the contents, and extracts nodes, which meet a condition for grouping, from among nodes specified in the binary-tree structure data. Contents associated with each of the extracted nodes are determined as one group, and contents are classified into the determined groups (refer to, for example, FIG. 3 in JP-A-2008-250605 (patent document 1).